Sanando un Corazon
by RasGur
Summary: Quien dice que la primera persona de la que nos enamoramos es nuestro verdadero amor ¿? o como dice el dicho "DONDE PISO LA POTRA, NO CUALQUIER BURRA BORRA LA HUELLA". Perdón por el resumen es mi primera historia, calificación M para futuros capítulos, romace, humor, tragedia, amistad, etc. (KevinXEdd) después (EddXOC) / (KevinXOC)
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Ed,Edd y Eddy, algunos personajes son míos.

espero me perdonen es mi primera historia y me voy a demorar un poco en actualizar, la vida

de un cocinero no es muy facil.

espero les guste, acepto criticas lla que sin ellas no nos corregimos y agradeceré sus opiniones

" **Me delata la sonrisa cuando escucho su nombre"**

Es un lunes de julio en la mañana en Peach Creek y todos los jóvenes de la calle sin salida estaban levantándose para ir al colegio a excepción de un joven de gorra negra que ya estaba fuera de su casa listo para ir al colegio en su noveno año de estudio, Eddward o como lo conocen doble DD o Edd ya con 15 años y medio seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido, amable, noble, indulgente, ETC, también tuvo un estirón pero no tanto, dando una altura de 1.65 cm pero seguía igual de flaco y debilucho.

—Que hermosa mañana, espero que hoy sea un día fructífero

Dirigiéndose hacia el colegio lamentablemente Edd solo podía pensar en cómo sobrevivir a los matones diarios de su colegio, en especial aquel jengibre de ojos verdes y de pelo de fuego que lo ase suspirar todos los días.

Kevin Bar o como algunos le dicen el especial "K", es el mas popular de todos en el colegio de Peach Creek High y sin hablar de ser la estrella de los deportes y ser el capitán de casi todos los deportes del colegio , todas las chicas babean por el.

Edd no sabe cómo tubo aquel flechazo por Kevin solo cedió cuenta a principios de su noveno año de estudio cuando lo tubo como compañero en un trabajo en clase de Historia.

Al llegar al colegio Edd fue directo a su casillero sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía, saco sus libros de historia y matemática y los guardo en su maletín de cartero cuando….

-Buuuuuuuuu

-Haaaaaaaaaaa

—jejejejeje

—Cielos, Marie me asustaste, eso fue muy inapropiado

—Lo ciento pero debiste haber visto tu cara

Marie seguía siendo la misma chica rebelde de pelo azulado, realmente inteligente no como Edd pero astuta y con una malicia tanto o mas que la de Eddy.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

—Estabas pensando en el no?

—De que estas ablando— las mejillas de Edd ya se estaban poniendo rosadas, el savia de quien ablaba Marie.

—De quien más sino de kevin, da (¬_¬) — Marie ya savia el gusto que tenía Edd por los chicos especial mete de aquel pelirrojo, a pesar de eso se hicieron buenos amigos, Marie seguía queriendo a Edd sin importar que.

Edd no podía dejar de poner esa pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el nombre del jengibre así que el cambio el tema rápido

—Porque estas tan temprano en el colegio Marie (I_I)

—Tenía que conseguir unos libros de astronomía y física antes de que alguien los pidiera

—Y usted como siempre temprano no ¿?

—Como digo a pájaro madrugador consigue más lombrices

Ese dia tenían la primera clase juntos, si que fueron al salón para seguir ablando asta que comenzara la clase. El día estuvo tranquilo para Edd asta su cuarto periodo de clase.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, el perdedor con su estúpida gorra. (.` ͜ ´.)

—Qu…que puedo a…hacer por usted Jackson (°_°)

Jackson un jugador del equipo de futbol, el lla estaba en su ultimo año el era grande, con mucho musculo de pelo castaño y ojo café claro le gustaba mucho atormentar a los mas deviles en especial a Edd.

Edd le tenia mucho miedo no por las cosas que le hacía sino por esa sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja que el tenia cuando estaba con el.

—Mmmm no lose he estado aburrido últimamente y pensé que podrías ayudarme con eso (.` ͜ ´.)— con esa últimas palabras Jackson se estaba lamiendo los labios, provocando a Edd mas miedo.

—No…no creo que pueda a…ayudarte con eso.

Jackson lo empujo contra los casilleros y con una mano sosteniéndolo de su sueter."ho cielos", Edd pensó con nerviosismos mientras miraba el puno de Jackson levantándose para coger impulso.

—Oye idiota déjalo en paz

—Los aliens quieren secuestrar a doble D

Edd daba gracias al universo por el momento tan oportuno para que aparecieran sus amigos.

Ed se acerco a Jackson poniendo una cara seria y una postura imponente, detrás de el un Eddy con una mirada de perro rabioso .

— Es mejor que lo dejes imbécil o ya veras (.`_´.)

Jackson tubo que pensarlo dos veces Ed era alto de dos metros y a pesar de su chaqueta arruada y manchada de dios quien sabe sele notava musculo (debido a que ayudava mucho a Rolf en la granja y con las estafas de Eddy) y Eddy pues seguía siendo el mas bajo de los tres pero no como antes y también tenia musculo debido a que esta en el equipo de lucha del colegio. De mala gana tubo que dejar a doble D, pero no antes de unos susurros que dejo a Eddward en shok —RECUERDA SIEMPRE CONSIGO LO QUE QUIERO— y por ultimo lamiendo la oreja de Edd y asi dejando al trio atrás.

Eddwar solo estaba en shok , no podía creer esas palabras ahora tenia mas miedo que antes.

—Cabeza de calcetín estas vien— Doble D salio de sus pensamientos gracias a su amigo, el podía desir que estaba bien física mente, pero emocional mente estaba mal.

—Doble DD los extra terrestres no se llevaron tu cerebro ¿? (T-T) —Ed le dio un abraso de oso

—Ed…fuerza…pulmones…oxigeno

—Ho perdón (I ͜ I)

Ed podía tener fuerza y un aspecto intimidante pero pocos savian que el es tan peligroso como un oso de peluche.

—Gracias caballeros me encuentro bien.

—Sabes que eres un mal mentiroso—Eddy lo miraba con una ceja levantada. (.᷅_´.)

—No se a que te refieres Eddy—pregunta tonta para una respuesta tonta, Edd ya savia que Eddy lo conocía muy bien igual que el y abecés odiaba eso.

—Se que ese imbécil te dijo algo y quiero saber que fue (.`_´.)

Bien Edd estaba en problemas, como iba a decirle a su amigo lo que paso sin que estalle en un ataque de rabia, savia bien que Eddy aria algo imprudente y saldría lastimado, el preferiría que eso no pasara.

—Eddy el solo me dijo que era un perdedor nada mas.

—Bien si usted lo dice, pero aun no me lo creo (¬_¬)

Eddy lo dejo pasar, el trio paso la tarde en la casa de doble DD, doble DD ayudando a Ed y Eddy en repasar en sus estudios después vieron una de las películas sangrientas que le gusta a Ed que por desgracia para doble DD fue mucho para el provocándole nauseas asta que un comentario de Ed lo evio al baño —Esa escena me recuerda cuando en el ataque de las arañas una de ellas saca los fluidos cerebrales de su victima por la nariz (*U*)—.

Al anocheser Ed y Eddy se dirijieron para su casa despidiéndose de doble de en especial Ed con su abraso de OSO, Edd estaba agradesido por sus dos mejores amigos ellos enverdad lo aceptaron en especial el dia cuando le dijo sus preferencias a ellos dos cosa que izo a Edd mas feliz por sus respuestas.

 **Flash Back** : El trio estaba en la avitacion de doble DD debido a que el lo pidio

— ¡A que te refieres que tienes otras preferencias! — Eddy estaba gritando de manera exagerada como siempre, mientras Ed con su comentario inocente

—¡Oh como el ataque de la nebulosa 6 que querían la galaxia del sur pero al final se quedaron con la del norte.

—No bultos mmmmm haber como te lo explicó—Eddy se frotaba las cines con estrés—" _como explicarle de la manera que entienda con su cerebro de gallina"_ — con el ultimo pensamiento Eddy tubo la manera.

—Escúchame bultos a ti te gustan las gallinas cierto—Ed asintió feliz mente con su gran sonrisa—Bien, tu as visto en la granja de Rolf las gallinas están con un gallo no, pues cabeza de calcetín no quiere estar con gallinas sino con gallos me entiende ¿?.

—Entonces a doble DD le gustan los gallos.

Ed y Eddy voltearon a ver a doble de solo para verlo con la cabeza agachada y triste.

—Porque no nos avía dicho antes— Eddy pregunto con indiferencia, mientras que doble DD estaba un manojo de nervios—" _Oh cielos de seguro que está enojado, ahora piensa mal de mí ahora_ ".

—y…yo savia que ibas a estar enojado y…y pu…puedo entender si ya no qui…quieres ser mi amigo ahora— las ultimas palabras las dijo con voz baja y quebrada, doble DD se sentía mal iba a perder a sus dos mejores amigos, savia que Eddy lo iba a gritar en especial a insultar ahora pero no llegó sino un —Eres un tonto— doble DD levanto la vista sorprendido

—En verdad creíste que por algo así íbamos a dejar de ser amigos, hemos estado juntos desde que éramos niños pequeños y para mi ustedes son mis hermanos.

Doble DD estaba sorprendido en verdad Eddy pensaba así de los dos como sus hermanos.

—y sabes porque, porque ustedes dos me aceptaron sin ninguna condición, me aceptaron no por quien soy sino por lo que soy aun con todos los defectos que tengo y no cambiaría nada de eso.

Doble DD solo pudo abalanzarse sobre Eddy para darle un abraso mientras que lloraba en su hombro, mientras que Eddy le daba palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo mientras que Ed

—¡Si! Abraso en grupo \\(*U*)/

—No Ed espera— y asi Ed cogió a los dos y les dio su gran abraso de oso

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Al día siguiente como siempre Edd se levanto temprano, se alisto, desayuno y al abrir la puerta de su casa que congelado por aquel jengibre que estaba al frente de el

—" _Oh cielos"_

—A…em ola tonto


	2. Chapter 2 Sustos y cartas

Perdón por mi demora el estudio y el trabajo no me a dado mucho tiempo, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, como siempre sus opiniones son bienvenidas, perdón por la ortografía u otra cosa espero lo disfruten.

 **Negrilla para dialogo**

 _cursiva para pensamiento_

 **No soy dueño de Ed, Edd y Eddy ni de Nat, los otros personajes ya son** **míos.**

 **disfruten**

 **CAPITULO 2**

— **A…em ola tonto**

— **Ke…Kevin bu…buenos días en que puedo a…ayudarte** — Edd estaba sorprendido " _porque esta el aquí_ "

— **A bueno yo** — Kevin solo podía frotarse el cuello con nerviosismo " _porque es tan jodida mente lindo cuando está nervioso, ¡Mierda! esto va hacer más difícil de lo que creí_ ". Para malestar de Kevin él también tiene sentimientos por Edd, cosa que no a podido manejar bien cuando esta con él.

Kevin podía perderse fácil mente al verlo ese par de ojos cian, él no podía creer el azul de esos ojos es como estar al frente del mar, podía estar todo el día contemplando esos ojos sin aburrirse para nada y sin mencionar esa maldita sonrisa que lo ponía der rodillas (emocional mente) y aquella piel pálida que tan solo quería tocar y lamer como si fuera una paleta, privilegio que solo quería tener el.

— **Mira tonto hoy tengo un examen de cálculo y Nazz me avía dicho que usted me podría ayudar.** —"genial que escusa más estúpida para poder hablar con el" cosa que si era cierto por que tenía un examen ese mismo día.

— **Bu…bueno Kevin con gusto te puedo ayudar Pe…pero no entiendo por qué hasta ahora, hubiera sido mejor para usted pedírmelo ayer.**

— **Haaa…Yo** —" _demonios ahora que digo haber piensa mmm, mi perro se comió mis apuntes no no no ni siquiera tengo perro_ ". Kevin estaba entre la espada y la pared no podía pensar en algo lógico para engañarlo así que tuvo que optar por la forma bruta e idiota para responder.

— **Eso no es de su interés tonto**

— **Yo…yo lo siento Kevin fue descortés de mi**

Kevin quería abofetearse " _bien hecho Kevin aparte de ser un imbécil con el ahora quedaste como un patan_ "

— **Bien me vas a ayudar o no**

— **Ho si claro adelante y por favor quítate los zapatos**

Kevin entro y en verdad se sorprendió la casa estaba limpia, organizada y podía notar claramente que no avía ninguna mota de polvo, en el aire podía sentir el olor del desinfectante y otros productos de limpieza, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Edd y para él era perfecta.

— **Vamos a repasar los apuntes en las sala**

— **Bien**

Tanto Edd y Kevin tuvieron que utilizar toda su concentración para no perderse en la mirada del otro pero gozaban del tiempo que estaban juntos tanto que no se percataron que iban a llegar tarde al colegio.

— **Ho cielos no puedo llegar tarde al colegio, perderé mi asistencia perfecta estoy arruinado van a pensar mal de mí, de seguro los profesores dirán que soy un rebelde (T-T)** — Edd estaba alistando todo para salir corriendo en tiempo record mientras que a Kevin se le ocurrió una gran idea

— **Cálmate tonto yo te llevare al colegio en mi motocicleta después de todo te debo por ayudarme a estudiar para el examen** — en ese momento Kevin tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción porque él podía llevar a su enamorado en su motocicleta mientras que Edd solo tenía la cara pálida— **ho no, agradezco tu oferta Kevin pero yo no voy a subirme en ese ataúd con ruedas, sabes cuantos accidentes ocurren en un día al andar en moto y las vidas que se han perdido, te lo agradezco pero no** —Bien, punto a favor pero Kevin tenía un as bajo la manga— **Bien si quieres ir caminando está bien pero aun así llegaras tarde al colegio, amenos que yo te lleve que es más rápido para llegar** —¡Ho sí! tenía ganada esta y solo Kevin podía reír para sus adentros de como Edd estaba callado y con el seño fruncido por la derrota.

— **Está bien, pero le pido encarecidamente que sea precavido y respetuoso al conducir en su motocicleta quiero llegar vivo y completo al colegio por favor** — Kevin asintió con la cabeza pero lo que no savia es que Kevin pensaba todo lo contrario (¬ ͜ ¬).

.

.

.

.

— **Ya llegamos tonto, puedes bajarte ya** —Kevin tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado( .᷅ ͜ ´.), el pobre Edd estaba aferrado fuerte mente a Kevin, pálido y temblando del susto tan fuerte que le avía causado.

Kevin lo tuvo que ayudar a Edd para bajarse de la motocicleta ya que estaba entumecido, mientras tanto que Edd le daba una conferencia larga de lo inadecuado que conducía — **ya cálmate bobo no es para tanto bobo** —Kevin se reía de su pequeña broma y Edd solo echaba humo por los oídos— **¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO¡ ibas a una velocidad inadecuada, nos pasamos dos luces rojas, casi arrollas a un transeúnte y para completar un camión casi nos aplasta ¡TE PÁRESE POCO!** (reclamo con voz fuerte)—Kevin es un buen conductor, hiso solo eso para que asustarlo un poso y apara que Edd lo abrasara fuerte y sentir lo cerca que estaban— **Lo siento yo no quería gritarte** —Kevin quedo sorprendido, Edd se estaba disculpando por gritarlo, pero si él estaba en todo su derecho, vio como agachaba la cabeza y vio como sus dos hermosos ojos azules se humedecían " _Hoooo no, no no no, no llores ¡por favor!_ " ahora Kevin solo sentía culpa, su tonto iba a llorar y todo por su culpa.

Kevin lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara de frente, tanto Edd y Kevin quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos de cada uno, Edd por esos ojos color jade y Kevin por esos ojos color cielo— **Escucha Edd no tienes por que disculparte todo fue** **mi culpa y tienes el derecho de gritarme está bien así que no tienes que llorar** — Edd asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos, aun así no podía apartar la mirada de Kevin no podía dejar de pensar y deleitar los hermosos rasgos de la cara de el, _"su barbilla es fuerte, esos labios que al reir se ve vigoroso, su nariz mediana y puntuda y esos ojos verdes Ho cielos me pregunto si su cara fue tallada por un artista",_ mientras que Kevin asía lo mismo _"esos lindos ojos o y su nariz pequeña y redonda y esa maldita y adorable sonrisa o y la brecha en sus diente, me pregunto qué tal se sentirá pasar mi lengua por ahí"_ los dos se acercaban mas al uno del otro, Edd podía sentir el cálido aliento de Kevin en su cara, estaban a unos milímetros de besarse solo que— **Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,** —tanto Edd y Kevin se separaron, se avían olvidado por completo que tenían que estudiar— **Ho no voy a llegar tarde a clases** —Edd tomo su maleta de cartero y a una velocidad sorprendente se fue corriendo para llegar a clases sin darse cuenta que dejo a tras a un Kevin con toda la cara roja.

—Valla Kevin eso estuvo cerca

— **Ho Na…Nazz que ases aquí** —Nazz soltó una pequeña risa al ver su amigo con toda la cara roja

— **Bueno me levante tarde para el colegio así que acabo de llegar ase un minuto, pero vi lo cerca que estaban Edd y tu**

— **E…bueno este…yo**

— **Lo besaste o no** — Nazz ya savia de los gustos de Kevin después de todo han sido amigos desde niños y los dos se decían sus secretos cosa que Kevin agradecía al cielo barias veces.

— **No, no pude, estuve tan cerca pero por el maldito timbre nos separamos y Edd se fue corriendo para las clases**

— **Ho Kevin no te preocupes sé que podrás enamorar a Edd pero fue arriesgado hacer eso al frente del colegio alguien los pudo haberlos mirado** — con las últimas palabras Kevin sintió todo un frió por la espalda, el miro rápidamente para todo los lados con la esperanza de que nadie los haya visto

— **Tranquilo nadie más esta alrededor así que te salvaste esta ves**

— **gracias Nazz, si alguien más nos hubiera visto de seguro empezarían los rumores y por último se enteraría el** —Nazz podía ver la incertidumbre y el miedo en la cara de Kevin

— **Es mejor ir a clases ya vamos tarde**

— **E…si es mejor no quiero otra detención**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Edd…Edd me estas escuchando**

— **E…que, decías algo Eddy** — ya era su quito periodo de clase, Edd desde esta mañana no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de besar a Kevin y también el tiempo que paso con él, no se podía quejar del viaje ya que pudo deleitar ese embriagador aroma que respiraba al estar tan cerca de él y sus músculos o sus músculos podía sentirlos a través de su chaqueta.

— **Cabeza de calcetín no me estas escuchando otra ves**

— **Mis disculpas Eddy e estado pensando mucho**

— **I se puede saber en qué MMMMM**

— **Bueno este yo** _"O dios ahora que le digo, si se entera de que Kevin lo trajo hasta aquí de seguro ara un escándalo"_

— **I bien estoy esperando**

— **Bueno he estado pensando en que regalarle a mi padre en su cumpleaños que es en 15 días y todavía no se hacer**

No era del todo una mentira ya que el cumpleaños del papa de Edd es en unos días.

— **Por eso no te tienes que preocupar cerebrito Ed y yo te ayudaremos, claro después de la estafa de mañana jejeje**

— **Usted y sus estafas—** dijo Marie recostándose en el puesto de Edd

— **Acaso quieres meter a Edd en problemas o que, la última ves salieron lastimados y Edd llevo la peor parte**

Marie solo podía poner una mirada fulminante hacia Eddy, ella no podía entender cómo es que terminaron como amigos, Eddy es un estafador de quinta y lo único que gana son problemas y Ed el … es Ed y es muy impredecible.

— **No te preocupes Edd yo te ayudare a conseguir el regalo de tu papa**

— **Gracias Marie ceras de gran ayuda**

— **¡Que! No puedes hablar enserio, la Pitufina lo va a arruinar**

— **A quien llamas Pitufina duende gruñón**

El resto del día trascurrió normal y tranquilo para Edd al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que avía correspondencia nueva, al revisarla solo avía facturas para pagar y una carta dirigido a su padre, el la abrió debido a que su padre solo estaba en casa después d mes y su padre le dio la libertad de revisarla.

Al leer la carta se dio cuenta que era de un pequeño niño dándole las gracias por la operación de su corazón y con ella un dibujo de el jugando con su familia.

" _Querido Doctor Vicent quiero darle las Gracias por operarme, los otros doctores decían que me iba a morir y que no valía la pena operarme, pero usted no pensó igual, se esforzó por ayudarme._

 _Gracias por todo ahora mis padres ya no lloran por mí y puedo jugar en el parque sin desmayarme como antes y como le prometí voy a estudiar mucho y esforzarme para ayudar a los demás y quien sabe de pronto ser igual o mas inteligente que su hijo."_

 _A: Johnny_

Edd no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de que él estaba solo en su casa por mucho tiempo, él podía entender que el trabajo de su padre como doctor era importante y gracias a eso a ayudado a mucha gente, además que no era la primera vez que un paciente de su padre le mandara una carta dándole las gracias, no antes Edd tiene una carpeta grande con todas las cartas de sus pacientes dando las gracias, la mayoría de niños con problemas de corazón o tumores y los demás son de adultos y algunas señoritas pre-tendiéndole a su padre.

— **El padre se sigue esforzando en su trabajo, como quisiera alardear de eso jejeje.**


End file.
